Leo Souleon
Leo Souleon is the second child of Ragnorok and Joy Souleon. He is also one of the earliest members of the Thousand Lions Guild. Leo was also one of the stronger members of the guild and is a member of Team Wild Fang. Appearance Leo is a lean young man with little to no muscular build. He has long wild emerald green hair with matching green eyes, and sandy peach skin. He often wears a loose fitting white v neck with a black long sleeved undershirt, some fitted brown slacks and black and white shoes. Other times, he wears a green blazer with black trim over a black tank top with baggy black pants with green trim, tucked into brown leather boots. Personality Leo is an arrogant person with a strong sense of pride. He's constantly thinking he can handle it on his own, not letting anyone help him in any way. He's not easily angered but when he is he has a reason. However, Leo has a soft side for those he considers friends and allies. He's wiling to throw away his pride to protect them, at the cost of his life. History Leo was the second child of Ragnorok and Joy, being born one year after his sister Flora. At a young age, Leo was full of life and didn't let anything get him down. On his travels with his family he saw several sights that peaked his interest, magic, sword fighting, just the outside in general. At age 13 he was awarded his first sword. He trained with his father until he was good enough to use it in battle, while his sister learned magic. His childhood interest in magic forced him to try to learn it. He tried his hand in Plant Magic but was a miserable failure. He tried light, shadow, even runes, but all weren't for him. On his fifteenth birthday he gave up on learning it, until he saw his fathers Sky Demon Slayer Magic. His interests were peaked again and be learned wind magic. He was highly proficient in it and he made it his weapon. He travelled with his family with a smile on his face until his mother fell Ill. They had to slow down their travels and made their way to a town, Oak Town. Where they laid his mother to rest. With a hole in his heart, Leo became cold. He started becoming violent, ignoring the danger. He challenged everything and everyone he could find to let out his frustration. In a response to his anger, his father Ragnorok, created a guild called the Thousand Lions. He was missing the point and just took on jobs to avoid being around his family. Over time he realized why the guild was where it was. So he can stay close to his mothers grave. After time has passed, his cruelty has started to fade. But hints of it still remain. Magic and Abilities Leo is a well rounded fighter, his offensive power matches his defensive power. As a kid he trained in the arts of the sword and he has polished those skills. His sword skills are known around the continent, and he was ranked as one of the top ten swordsman. Wind Magic Leo is also a proficient Wind Mage. Although he truly wanted to learn Sky Demon Slayer, his father didn't let him and taught him wind magic instead. During his training with wind magic he formed his own fighting style along with it. Using devastating spells against his opponents but rarely causing any environmental damage. Although he is very skilled with it, he has yet to master it. Physical Abilities Leo has incredible agility and endurance. He can move and react quicker than his opponent by merely lessening his air resistance. His reflexes are sharp even without using magic. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wind Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Thousand Lions